gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Michael
Michael is the eleventh episode of Glee's third season and the fifty-fifth episode overall. It premiered on January 31, 2012. It is a tribute episode to Michael Jackson. Mercedes, Santana, and Brittany are upset about missing out on doing Michael Jackson with New Directions at Sectionals when they were in The Troubletones, so Will thinks about doing Michael Jackson for Regionals. When Blaine happens to tell Sebastian this, the Glee Club is purely disappointed at how Blaine can betray them, for the Warblers are now planning to do Michael for Regionals. The two clubs fight, but when Blaine is slushied and injured, the rivalry between the two clubs turns serious. Quinn is accepted into Yale and decides to leave her past behind. The episode was directed by Alfonso Gomez-Rejon and written by Ryan Murphy. Plot Santana, with Brittany and Mercedes, are walking down the halls of McKinley, discussing how the only reason New Directions beat the Troubletones is because Tickles The Clown was high. Kurt steps in saying it was weeks ago, and they should get over it, and a key reason was because it was Michael Jackson. Will meets them in the hall, and Mercedes tells him how they feel bad that they missed out on their one chance to perform his songs. Will tells her that he has been thinking a lot about it, and they may be doing it for Regionals. Blaine then tells the group, as Will leaves, that he knows exactly what song they should perform to start off "Michael Week," leading into Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'. Finn meets Rachel at her locker and asks her what her answer is to his proposal. She tells him that it isn't the kind of decision a person makes on a deadline. She tells him that she wants to marry him one day, but it's happening all too fast. Rachel admits that if she doesn't get into NYADA that she is still leaving for New York, and they both know that Finn will go with her, but he thinks it will be harder to be a couple there than in Lima. He says to her that the rings will always remind them of how they feel at that exact moment.She thinks it sounds a little crazy as well as romantic, saying she knows that he is the only one for her. At the Lima Bean, Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, Santana, and Artie are all discussing their favorite Michael Jackson memory: Artie speaking his first words while watching him moon walk, Kurt discussing how he was the first to pull off the sequined jacket, while Rachel has never had an artistic connection with him, unlike Stephen Schwartz or Stephen Sondheim. Sebastian appears after eavesdropping on them, telling the group that performing him for Regionals might not be the best idea as The Warblers are performing Michael Jackson music. After he discovered that New Directions were originally going to sing his songs, Sebastian tells the group that Blaine had told him earlier. Santana begins to go 'Lima Heights,' but he strikes her down, and tells him that he is now Captain of the Warblers and no longer wants to play nice. In the choir room, everyone is discussing how the Warblers have stolen their idea: Tina wondering if there is a Show Choir committee board they can complain to. Puck announces that he doesn't feel comfortable having Blaine in the room and accuses him of being a "Modern Day Eggs Benedict." Finn tells the group they need to stop worrying about the Warblers but figure out a way for the group to beat them instead. Will joins in and writes "WWMJD" (What Would Michael Jackson Do) on the board. Finn says he'd fight back and that Regionals and MJ is theirs. Blaine then adds that he'd take it to the streets. In a deserted car park, Santana and Blaine are waiting for the Warblers to arrive. They tell the group that they want to have a "Jackson-off" and the winner gets to use his songs for the competition. Sebastian scoffs at that "there are only two of them against his group."New Directions then form behind Santana, and they begin to sing Bad. At the end of the performance, Sebastian is handed a slushie and begins to throw it at Kurt, but Blaine jumps in front of it and is hit in the eye. He falls to the ground clutching his eye and wailing. Kurt enters the Choir room the next day and is asked how Blaine is. He tells the group that his cornea in his right eye is deeply scratched and that he has to have surgery. Will doesn't understand how a slushie could do that much damage, but Finn tells him it wasn't a normal slushie, that Sebastian purposefully wanted to do damage and may have put something in it. Will tells him that unless they have proof, there's nothing the police can do about it. Will then tells the group that they have to let the Dalton Headmaster handle this. Artie then tells him no and that he is sick of just standing back and letting these things happen, of being treated like trash, and he wants to fight back and make sure the people who hurt them feel the same pain. Will shoots the idea down, saying violence is not the answer. He tells Artie to take a break after he begins to shout, and it leads into a dream scene of Mike and Artie performing Scream. Afterwards, Artie wheels himself out of the room. Rachel finds Quinn in the bathroom and asks her for advice on Finn asking her to marry him. She tells Rachel that she can't marry him. Quinn shows her a letter of admission to Yale, saying it is her ticket out of Lima. She says her point is that she may have dated Finn, Puck, and Sam and loved most of them, but next year, she won't know why she did. Rachel asks if Quinn is saying to break up. Quinn replies that she is all for her and Finn enjoying the next few months together, but she would never want to bring baggage from her past into her future. Quinn says that her life is great and everything she wants will be there as long as she isn't with Finn, sympathizing that they are a lovely couple, but if she wants to be happy she has to say goodbye, leading into a performance of Never Can Say Goodbye. When she finishes, the group is astounded out how great it was and are thrilled to hear that she was accepted into Yale. She thanks the group saying that her getting would never have happened as they loved and supported her through everything, all of her stupid mistakes, that she was the only one stopping her from getting where she was now. Looking at Rachel she tells the group you can't change your past, but you can let go and start your future. Santana walks past a classroom to find Kurt writing into a notebook. He tells her that he agrees with what Artie said and has accepted torment from many other people but refuses to take it from Sebastian. He shows her a list of ways he has to get back at him. Kurt says that after what he did to Blaine, he really wanted to hurt him but he can't. Santana says that she agrees that they can't hurt him but says that they will beat him. Mercedes receives a text from Sam saying to meet him in the auditorium. When she enters, he tells her why he loves the weeks assignment is because Michael is one of his all-time favorite artists. He then changes the light screen on the stage to read "Mercedes" and then asks her to sing Human Nature with him, as they never performed a duet. He and the band members begin to play and she starts to sing as she tries to leave, only to walk back to the stage. When they finish, Sam kisses her, and she smiles when they break apart. In Will's Spanish class, Burt takes Kurt out of class and gives him a letter from NYADA. They enter the Choir room, and he opens the letter. He turns to Burt after reading the letter and tells him he is a finalist. Burt sweeps him into a hug and begins to cry saying how proud that his son has come over so many things trying to stop him from achieving this and that on that day he won. He runs to tell Rachel, finding her at her locker, he asks what hers says, and she tells him that she didn't get one. He tells her not to worry, that they just haven't sent hers yet, and she begins to cry, knowing that she didn't become a finalist. She tells him that she has no plans past NYADA, and that all she has is Finn. She cries as Kurt hugs her close. Kurt is reading to Blaine, who is now wearing an eye patch, in his bedroom when Finn and Rachel walk in bearing soup and movies with eye patch wearing characters to cheer him up. Blaine pulls out glasses and Diet Coke and raises a toast to Kurt for getting into the NYADA Finals. He tells them that the surgery for his eye is that week, and he is terrified. Finn tells him he'll be fine, and Rachel assures him that there are also many one eyed, successful performers. He admits that he is upset to be missing Michael week to which Rachel pulls out a pitch-pipe, and they begin to perform'' Ben. At Dalton, Santana confronts Sebastian and the Warblers to discover what they put in the slushie. She tells them that he now has to go into surgery and may lose his eye. Trent worries if he is OK, to which Sebastian tells him that he has 'got this' shutting him up. He tells her it's a pity that he got in the way as it was originally for Kurt. She continues to ask what he put in it until he feels that she questioned his honor leading them to perform ''Smooth Criminal. When they finish, Santana tells him that she was better as the Warblers re-enter, she again asks him what he put in the slushie. He tells her it was rock salt and then slushies her. Santana hurries New Directions into the Choir room before Mr. Schue will notice and tells them that she found out that Sebastian put rock salt in it and recorded him telling her. Kurt then tells her that they can't give it to the police as Sebastian may get kicked out of school, but the Warblers will still do Michael and beat them. He tells the group that he has an idea to teach them a lesson. Finn asks Rachel to stay behind, and she tells him that he knows that he is waiting for her answer, but he says he knows it is a big decision. He tells her to listen as she knows that she hears him better when he isn't talking, and he begins to perform I Just Can't Stop Loving You. Rachel tell him that he is the love of her life, and she may not have it all, but she gets to have what matters if they are together, telling him yes. He slides the ring onto her finger and they kiss. The Warblers enter the auditorium. Artie tells them that they aren't going to perform MJ at Regionals, but they want to show them what Michael is about, as they don't get it. They perform Black or White and the Warblers, minus Sebastian, all join in. At the end, Santana tells Sebastian that she could call the cops or his headmaster and have him kicked out of school and possibly arrested for what he did to Blaine. She pulls out the tape of him admitting to tampering with the slushie, and Kurt gives him the tape telling him that him not being at Regionals will ruin the joy of beating him. Sebastian leaves after Artie tells him to get out. Rachel walks up to Kurt at his locker and shows him the letter from NYADA she had just received. He asks her what it says and she tells him that she is also a finalist. Kurt hugs her, but when he asks her if she told Finn yet, her smile drops. Songs Background Songs *'Workin' Day and Night' Background music at the Lima Bean. Trivia *It was originally scheduled to premiere on January 24, 2012, however it had been pushed back to January 31, 2012 due to the State of the Union address. *''I Want You Back'' was supposed to featured in this episode, but was cut due to time constraints. *This was the first Glee tribute episode in which the artist being paid tribute to is deceased. The second would be Dance with Somebody. *With just over 9 millions viewers, this episode had the highest number of viewers for the season since the premiere of Season Three. Source *This was the first tribute episode to showcase a solo male artist. The second would be Wonder-ful, which is a tribute to Stevie Wonder. *The cast and the writers had wanted to do a Michael Jackson episode since Season Two. *When it aired in Australia, Never Can Say Goodbye was quickened but the rest of the episode was left unaltered. *This is the second time in which an educutor has told their students to think, "What would ___ do?" using the name of the artist that the episode is being dedicated to. The first was in The Power of Madonna where Sue told her cheerios to think "WWMD," "What would Madonna do?," The third time 'What would ____ Do? was used in Thanksgiving. Kitty showed Quinn a picture of her she has in her locker. She tells Quinn 'Everyday I look at this and think 'What Would Quinn Fabray Do?'. *Blaine Anderson was temporarily written off as getting an eye injury so that Darren Criss could take a break from the show to temporarily replace Daniel Radcliffe in the lead role in How to Succeed in Business Without Really Trying on Broadway. *Although in the beginning of the episode, Will states that they would do Michael Jackson songs at Regionals, they didn't do it after all. *This episode marked the final time in which every tribute episode was written by Ryan Murphy. *From this episode on, until the season finale, Quinn will sing on and off in the episodes. Guest Cast Guest Stars *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan Co-Stars *Dominic Barnes as Trent *Joey Haro as Warbler#1 *Riker Lynch as Jeff *Titus Makin Jr. as David *Eddy Martin as Thad *Curt Mega as Nick *Cooper Rowe as Warbler#3 *Steven Skyler as Warbler#2 Special Apperance *2CELLOS Absent Cast Members *Jane Lynch as Sue Sylvester *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury Gallery tumblr_lxlft4T7Ag1qfcdl6o2_500.jpg tumblr_lxx9gblZzW1qeywr5o1_500.gif tumblr_lxyw780pYo1qg1f6s.jpg 1a43d0170342512.jpg 4b4feb170342335.jpg 79f0a1170342238.jpg 273ff1170342387.jpg 314b2e170342369.jpg be0761170342423.jpg dcf197170342453.jpg e1b9aa170342271.jpg efdbf8170342472.jpg Criminal.jpg tumblr_lxyy2hq7DP1qk9h6qo1_500.jpg tumblr_ly05v7LliP1r0y4bwo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxyxh9003N1qfg8fuo1_500.jpg tumblr_lxyxh9003N1qfg8fuo2_500.jpg slide_205117_619483_large.jpg slide_205117_619488_large.jpg slide_205117_619490_large.jpg slide_205117_619494_large.jpg Yep.jpg 403229 291907884196255 130080290379016 744992 512246159 n.jpg Michael158.jpg BadArtie.jpg 311GLEE michael4.jpg glee-michael-jackson-tribute-13.jpg glee-michael-jackson-tribute-14.jpg Tumblr m87v7n98mU1qjysfro1 500.gif Tumblr m87mkhKlqT1rnrhb7o4 250.gif Tumblr m87mkhKlqT1rnrhb7o3 250.gif Tumblr m87mkhKlqT1rnrhb7o2 250.gif Tumblr m87mkhKlqT1rnrhb7o1 250.gif Tumblr m6ui2zi7g81qgkj12o1 500.png Tumblr m1ea8dz7721qgkj12o1 500.jpg Tumblr m55n6wQ25Q1qgkj12o1 500.png Tumblr m5phxr2t5H1qgkj12o1 500.png Tumblr lyvazgIIJk1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Tumblr lz1kowMdsY1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Tumblr lyq7rqR1G51qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Tumblr lyrk42XyRd1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Tumblr lyrleg7Os21qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Tumblr lyvaxeLkyv1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Tumblr lypwn9RJwS1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Tumblr lypx01s8ne1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Tumblr lyq4zcPfMG1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Tumblr lyq5bd1DHv1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Tumblr lyvc31a8nr1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Tumblr lyvaogJaUn1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Tumblr lyvanwTxtt1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Tumblr lyrk1ymJ2w1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Bad-SebastianSmytheThrowingTheSlushieToBlaine.gif Bad-SebastianSmythe.gif BI5agNoCQAAe9QU.jpg tumblr_mn3qe2NFmM1qg2judo1_250.gif tumblr_mn3qe2NFmM1qg2judo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn3qe2NFmM1qg2judo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mn3qe2NFmM1qg2judo4_r1_250.gif Bad 100.jpg Sebtana 4.png IWantYouBack.....gif IWantYouBack242.gif IWantYouBack6.gif IWantYouBack5.gif IWantYouBack4.gif IWantYouBack32.gif IWantYouBack2.gif IWantYouBack.gif SebastianSmythe-IWantYouBack.jpg IWantYouBack3.gif IWantYouBack2.jpg Tumblr mpgzspLDzi1r6qc3ho5 250.gif Tumblr mpgzspLDzi1r6qc3ho1 250.gif Tumblr mpgzspLDzi1r6qc3ho2 250.gif Tumblr mpgzspLDzi1r6qc3ho3 250.gif Tumblr mpgzspLDzi1r6qc3ho4 250.gif Tumblr mpgzspLDzi1r6qc3ho8 250.gif Tumblr mpgzspLDzi1r6qc3ho7 250.gif Tumblr mpgzspLDzi1r6qc3ho6 250.gif Tumblr mpamr8mC7o1rd6e8fo9 250.gif Tumblr mpamr8mC7o1rd6e8fo8 250.gif Tumblr mpamr8mC7o1rd6e8fo7 250.gif Tumblr mpamr8mC7o1rd6e8fo6 250.gif Tumblr mpamr8mC7o1rd6e8fo5 250.gif Tumblr mpamr8mC7o1rd6e8fo4 250.gif Tumblr mpamr8mC7o1rd6e8fo2 250.gif Tumblr mpamr8mC7o1rd6e8fo1 250.gif Tumblr m8staq9odi1qk71sao6 250.gif Tumblr mga1419iLX1reny9zo1 250.gif Tumblr mga1419iLX1reny9zo3 250.gif Tumblr mga1419iLX1reny9zo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mga1419iLX1reny9zo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mga1419iLX1reny9zo9 r1 250.gif Tumblr mga1419iLX1reny9zo10 r1 250.gif Tumblr mga1419iLX1reny9zo11 r1 250.gif Tumblr lzdap6Lw8Y1ql42aoo3 250.gif Tumblr lzd76mR0FK1qj6gdco2 500.gif Tumblr lyp6vt6s231qfh37ho6 r1 250.gif Tumblr lyp6xkR9Yj1qclplbo4 250.gif Tumblr lypa00PepP1qb8p29o1 500.gif Tumblr lypqkncJy41qa93lwo1 500.gif Tumblr lypy72hyCI1qd9xgco1 400.gif Tumblr lypy72hyCI1qd9xgco2 400.gif Tumblr lyq0esdpiu1qlz0t5o1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lyq0esdpiu1qlz0t5o2 r1 250.gif Tumblr lyq0esdpiu1qlz0t5o3 r1 250.gif Tumblr lyr0a6VZvT1qat4jdo1 500.gif Tumblr lypdpbnDmz1qag3pto1 r1 500.gif Tumblr lyp6xpHURX1qfbjaoo1 250.gif tumblr_mrjs462WxK1qzqd95o1_250.gif tumblr_mrjs462WxK1qzqd95o2_250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-07h46m45s70.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-07h46m42s34.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-07h46m38s253.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-07h46m36s227.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-07h46m32s193.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-07h46m30s172.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-07h46m28s127.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-07h46m24s103.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-07h46m20s75.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-07h46m13s255.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-07h51m16s215.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-07h51m12s175.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-07h51m06s111.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-07h51m03s86.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-07h51m01s61.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-07h50m57s26.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-07h50m55s8.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-07h50m53s247.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-07h50m50s217.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-09-05-07h50m48s195.jpg tumblr_mu9ace4Cgu1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mu9ace4Cgu1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu9ace4Cgu1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mu9ace4Cgu1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mu9ace4Cgu1ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_mu9ace4Cgu1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu9ace4Cgu1ra5gbxo6_r2_250.gif tumblr_mu9ace4Cgu1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr_muspk3yhl41ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_muspk3yhl41ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_muspk3yhl41ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_muspk3yhl41ra5gbxo5_250.gif tumblr_muspk3yhl41ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_muspk3yhl41ra5gbxo6_250.gif tumblr_muspk3yhl41ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_muspk3yhl41ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_muub5ayQmr1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_muub5ayQmr1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_muub5ayQmr1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_muub5ayQmr1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_muub5ayQmr1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_muub5ayQmr1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_muub5ayQmr1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_muub5ayQmr1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Tumblr muudnq3WJ21ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr muudnq3WJ21ra5gbxo5 r2 250.gif Tumblr muudnq3WJ21ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr muudnq3WJ21ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr muudnq3WJ21ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr muudnq3WJ21ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr muudnq3WJ21ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr muudnq3WJ21ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif tumblr_muujxqZeBq1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_muujxqZeBq1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_muujxqZeBq1ra5gbxo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_muujxqZeBq1ra5gbxo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_muujxqZeBq1ra5gbxo5_r2_250.gif tumblr_muujxqZeBq1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_muujxqZeBq1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_muujxqZeBq1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_muvralHDxE1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_muvralHDxE1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_muvralHDxE1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_muvralHDxE1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_muvralHDxE1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_muvralHDxE1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_muvralHDxE1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_muvralHDxE1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_muvvd3KgCs1ra5gbxo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_muvvd3KgCs1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_muvvd3KgCs1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_muvvd3KgCs1ra5gbxo7_r2_250.gif tumblr_muvvd3KgCs1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_muvvd3KgCs1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_muvvd3KgCs1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_muvvd3KgCs1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_muwb5aj30k1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_muwb5aj30k1ra5gbxo2_r1_250.gif tumblr_muwb5aj30k1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_muwb5aj30k1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_muwb5aj30k1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_muwb5aj30k1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_muwb5aj30k1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_muwb5aj30k1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr muwk3jjcax1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr muwk3jjcax1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr muwk3jjcax1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr muwk3jjcax1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr muwk3jjcax1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr muwk3jjcax1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr muwk3jjcax1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr muwk3jjcax1ra5gbxo8 250.gif tumblr_mvi7h5Apol1qaxxelo2_250.gif tumblr_mvi7h5Apol1qaxxelo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvi7h5Apol1qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif tumblr_mvi7h5Apol1qaxxelo4_r1_250.gif Tumblr mx3dfqoBW71qzmvoio2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mx3dfqoBW71qzmvoio3 250.gif Tumblr mr2pqjSBAD1qjs83ko2 r4 250.gif Tumblr mr2pqjSBAD1qjs83ko1 r2 250.gif Michael 1.jpg Wanna34.jpg tumblr_lyqcwxqYQs1qekbyuo1_500.jpg tumblr_lyqyj1JEH21qig7j6o1_400.jpg tumblr_lyqyj1JEH21qig7j6o3_400.jpg tumblr_lyqyj1JEH21qig7j6o5_400.jpg tumblr_lyqyj1JEH21qig7j6o9_400.jpg tumblr_lyqyj1JEH21qig7j6o11_400.jpg tumblr_lyx8e3SaTv1r22h0to2_250.gif Blainebeaweswome-3.jpg Glee-michael-jackson-tribute-14.jpg Glee-michael-jackson-tribute-13.jpg Tumblr_mbdufidjhN1r7hokko1_500.jpg glee-michael-jackson-tribute-09.jpg glee-michael-1.jpg glee-michael2-480x349.jpg video-glee-covers-michael-jackson-s-wanna-be-startin-an-smooth-criminal.jpg watch-glee-full-performance-of-wanna-be-startin-somethin-next.jpg Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' Cover.jpg Tumblr lyvc31a8nr1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Tumblr lyvaogJaUn1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Tumblr lyvanwTxtt1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Tumblr lyrk1ymJ2w1qgkj12o1 r1 500.png Blainewanna.gif tumblr_mfgfoj4Ux81rjyrpro7_r1_250.gif Tumblr_lyfdwiSpi51qcb5ndo1_500.gif Tumblr mkg0oye6gR1s2zn3vo3 250.gif Startin Somethin.jpg wanna be startin something new.png tumblr_mo1gp4DQ7S1r2aexjo1_250.gif Damian-on-Glee-damian-mcginty-28404684-1280-886.jpg|Wanna Be Startin' Somethin' (GLEE) IWYB1.png IWYB2.png IWYB3.png IWYB4.png IWYB5.png IWYB6.png IWYB7.png IWYB8.png IWYB9.png IWYB10.png Tumblr_m88wc13PFO1qaxxelo5_r1_250.gif image231Ar4.png imagesCA1BWIDM.jpg imagesCA767NDY.jpg imagesCAF1RSC2.jpg imagesCAIJKBX4.jpg imagesCASWNFDB.jpg Tumblr_m87hmlJBN61qjslnwo1_500.gif imagesCAV0NHY7.jpg IWantYouBack.jpg IWantYouBack2.jpg IWantYouBack3.gif SebastianSmythe-IWantYouBack.jpg IWantYouBack.gif IWantYouBack2.gif IWantYouBack32.gif IWantYouBack4.gif IWantYouBack5.gif IWantYouBack6.gif IWantYouBack123.gif IWantYouBack242.gif tumblr_inline_88mft5ykQdv11rxe9wi (1).gif IWantYouBack.....gif 311GLEE_michael4.jpg BadGlee.png glee-bad-slushied.jpg BadArtie.jpg BadBlaine.jpg BadSantana.jpg 260417034_640.jpg glee-michael-jackson-tribute-05.jpg imagesCAIMES7F.jpg Kick.gif Tumblr_lyp26dfEOQ1qlu4n6o1_500.gif imagesCAU9EDY4.jpg Tumblr_m61a2zcKvh1r72v401.gif Sebartie mj bad1.gif SebastianSmytheBad.gif Bad111.png GLEEBAD.jpg BLAND.gif Bad 100.jpg MJ martie.gif Scream.jpg Mj_martierocks.gif scream-mike.jpg scream-artie.jpg 947472_1328731289923_full.png scream_.jpg scream_gif.gif NeverCanSayGoodbye.jpg tumblr_lz6oqtxKEc1qhdfcvo2_250.gif ncsg1.png ncsg2.png nevercan3.png ncsg3.png ncsg4.png ncsg5.png Never Can Say Goodbye 6.gif tumblr_lz6oqtxKEc1qhdfcvo6_250.gif ncsg7.png ncsg6.png nevercan.png ncsg8.png ncsg9.png ncsg10.png ncsg11.png Quinn!.gif Fabrevanst.gif ncsg12.png nevercan1.png tumblr_lz6oqtxKEc1qhdfcvo9_250.gif Tumblr lys0s0CuEe1qdlrn2o1 500.gif Tumblr_lyp4j73aeG1qb6ikpo2_250.gif ncsg13.png nevercan2.png Never Say Goodbye.jpg|Never Can Say Goodbye Fan Made Cover (Not Mine)|link=http://gleethecovers.com/|linktext=Original Source quinn in never can say goodbye ♥.gif NeverCanSayGoodbye-QuinnFabray.gif Sam going to Quinn.png Quinn closing her beautiful eyes while singing.png Quinn talking to Rachel.png Quinn from afar.png Puck and Quinn 2.png Puck and Quinn 1.png Never Can Say Goodbye 3.png Never Can Say Goodbye 2.png Never Can Say Goodbye.png Finn and Quinn 1.png Nevercansaygoodbye fabang.gif tumblr_moklqbzHtd1r2aexjo4_250.gif hn1.png hn2.png hn3.png hn4.png hn5.png hn6.png hn7.png hn8.png hn9.png hn10.png hn11.png hn12.png hn13.png hn14.png hn15.png hn16.png hn17.png hn18.png hn19.png hn20.png hn21.png tumblr lyygoowB8I1qgnplio1 500.gif|Sam in Human Nature Tumblr lyp7kf8acx1qdlrqyo4 250.gif Samcedes-kiss-glee-28568536-550-310.jpg Samcedes.jpg Tumblr lzyly1qRYk1r03hvno7 r1 250.gif Samcedes_humannature.gif HNSam.jpg HNMercedes.jpg Human nature.jpg ben1.png ben2.png ben3.png ben4.png ben5.png Ben09.png ben6.png ben7.png ben8.png ben9.png ben10.png ben11.png ben12.png ben13.png ben14.png ben15.png ben16.png ben17.png ben18.png Ben92.gif ben19.png BenFinn.jpg BenKurt.jpg BenRachel.jpg BenFinchel.jpg BenKlaine.jpg Tumblr lypaf1m52H1qzmvoio3 250.gif Tumblr lyp98nWB5P1qdnpeio18 r1 250.gif Ben blainchel.gif Smooth Criminal6.jpg 1326925546.jpg Glee 38907.jpg SebtanaSm.gif Criminal.jpg Dcf197170342453.jpg CaptureSC1.PNG CaptureSC2.PNG CaptureSC3.PNG CaptureSC4.PNG CaptureSC5.PNG CaptureSC6.PNG CaptureSC7.PNG CaptureSC8.PNG CaptureSC9.PNG CaptureSC10.PNG Tumblr_m8staq9odi1qk71sao4_250.gif CaptureSC11.PNG Sebtana22.gif SebastianSmytheSmoothCriminal.gif SmoothCriminal.gif SmoothCriminal2.gif SmoothCriminal3.gif Tumblr m6pvb8HOrI1ra6ungo2 250.gif Sebtana 38.jpg Sebtana 4.png SC2.gif Justcant1.png justcant2.png justcant3.png justcant4.png justcant5.png justcant6.png justcant7.png justcant8.png IJCSLYRachel.jpg IJCSLYFinn.jpg IJCSLY.jpg just cant stop lovin u.jpg I just can't stop loving you.png JUSTCANT.jpg FINCY.jpg FINCHELJUSTCANT.PNG FINCHEL1122.png the end.jpg bow1.png bow2.png bow3.png bow4.png bow5.png 3x11_kurtana.gif bow6.png bow7.png bow8.png bow9.png Tumblr_lyp6qkDoby1qzs66io1_500.gif bow10.png bow11.png bow12.png bow13.png bow14.png bow15.png bow16.png bow17.png bow18.png bow19.png bow20.png bow21.png bow22.png bow23.png bow24.png bow25.png 403610 291909500862760 130080290379016 745012 48135502 n.jpg BWArtie.jpg BWKurt.jpg BWRachel.jpg BWSantana.jpg 941940_1328154411741_full.jpg Videos Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Tribute Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes